Bad Timing, Really Bad
by luverofthings
Summary: Every parents worst nightmare
1. Chapter 1

"I think we should call first," Howard Monroe had said for the umpteenth time that night.

"Don't be ridiculous," Nancy Monroe scoffed, "I'm sure they're at work."

They stepped off the elevator when the doors opened. Nancy pulled her carry on behind her as did Howard and Carrie Monroe.

"I'm impressed," Carrie said, "A city kid is pumpin' out country music." The low bass of guitars and drums could be heard echoing through the halls.

"Must be the babysitter playing the music to loud," Nancy commented, when she realized it was coming from her daughter's apartment. "I'll have to talk to her about that. Lucy cannot possible sleep through that racket."

When they got outside the door they were looking for, Nancy put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Come for me baby," they heard Danny say huskily in Lindsay's ear.

As if on command, she tried holding back her scream by burying her face in his neck and biting his shoulder.

She was in complete horror when she saw her daughter and son in law naked. She actually couldn't say a word.

Turning his back to the naked couple in respect, Howard said, "I told you we should have called."

Lindsay's eyes shot open, and Danny turned his head to the voice, "Fuck!" Standing up as quickly as he could, making sure Lindsay's legs were secure around his waist, he hauled bare assed and all to their bedroom.

Carrie couldn't help but laugh, admiring Danny's finally toned backside, as well as the scar that was now a permanent part of his flesh. "Damn, he sure does have a fine ass."


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay rocked back and forth with Danny's cock as far inside as she could possibly get it. She shifted and rotated. His hands where on her hips and he was thrusting up into her as much as he could.

Sighing in frustration, "This is starting to piss me off," she growled.

Danny opened his eyes, looking up at his almost 5 month pregnant and sexually frustrated wife. He didn't know what the problem was, he was enjoying the hell out of it.

"Usually it only takes a few thrusts and I'm done for," she complained, pushing herself off of him, "I don't think it's humanly possible for you to get smaller." She caught what she said, "Not that you are small, FAR from it, but it's like I can't take you deep enough..." she rambled

Now any other man would take what his wife had just said to him as a pot shot, but not Danny. This just meant he had to try harder, get more creative.

"The doctor said that sex with a second pregnancy can be awkward," he pointed out, walking towards her, "Now I'm not giving up on making my very sexually frustrated wife get off, are you?" he challenged.

She was so fucking horny she was squirming now, "Let's go to the couch." She started dragging him in that direction.

They hadn't planned on getting pregnant again so quickly after Lucy's birth and Danny's accident. The Mirena IUD, the gynecologist had recommended she use as birth control, had been implanted. It's 99% effectiveness being challenged when he had regained the feeling from his waist down. Danny being the overachiever he was, had to be that 1% that broke through the barriers.

Danny turned the radio on at a low enough volume as to not wake Lucy, but enough to cover Lindsay's release when he finally made her scream. Oh yeah, his Montana was a screamer.

After making sure the door was locked, Danny sat on the couch then helped Lindsay position herself over him, "You okay, baby?" he asked once they had joined.

Thank god the cushions gave a little bit more than their extremely hard bed. She dug her knees into the cushions, allowing him to go even further into her. She side in relief, smiling sexily at him, "Much better," she kissed him, as she began to bounce up and down, rotating her hips ever few bounces.

He gently kneaded her tender breasts, causing her to moan even more. "You're so tight, baby, so fucking wet. I love you so much." Lindsay also liked dirty talk during sex. With her being as frustrated as she was, he figured it couldn't hurt.

She began tugging on his hair, a sign that she was getting close. When she came down on him, he thrusted up as much as he could, "Come for me, baby," he husked in her ear.

When she finally found her release, she shut her eyes tight, put her face into his shoulder and bit down hard.

"I told you we should have called."

Lindsay's eyes shot open, and Danny turned his head to the voice, "Fuck!" Standing up as quickly as he could, making sure Lindsay's legs were secure around his waist, he hauled bare assed and all to their bedroom.


End file.
